


Pirates and Prince's

by Kiminotia



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiminotia/pseuds/Kiminotia
Summary: With King Harrow now slain. Callum and Ezran have to get to Lux Aurea where their aunt is. But going there will need a ship and a captain. Callum then meet an elf in a tavern willing to help them find the captain that the prince needed for their journey.The Dragon Prince (Pirate AU)
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. 1.

"CAPTURE THEM!!!" 

Callum can hear the man in the distance. All night he was running with his brother and strangely his brother strange alien glow toad. Both of them are tired of the journey they just had. 20 long miles from Katolis to the harbor. No rest and no time for food. When they finally found shelter, he thought they were safe.

"THIS WAY!!"

Well apparently the universe likes to fuck with him and prove them wrong. He can see the energy in his brother's body is draining and honestly his is draining as well. Their foot is moving nonstop since yesterday. They found a corner in the markets they were in. It's crowded and perfect for catching a breath or two.

"Callum..." Ezran said while panting, "What are we going to do?" 

Callum takes in several deep breaths and looks around his surroundings, "Just give me a second"

They were planning to escape to Lux Aurea, where their aunt lives. But that place is on the other side of the world. Losing their father to assassins, then escape, and also running for their life all night long didn't make so much room for The prince to think of a concrete plan to not get their heads chopped up by pirates assassins.

"Why are they chasing us? They just killed the King. Surely that's enough death in one day" His voice is breaking breath by breath. 

Ezran expression then changes suddenly, Callum notices it. Years of knowing his brother, Callum knows that Ezran is an innocent child. He knows 2 things about him, one that he is a bad liar, 2 he is bad at keeping secret. it's not a good sign.

"Ez..." Callum warns, his voice is getting deeper "What did you do?" 

The boy scratched the back of his neck looking nervous as ever, "Remember before they attack the pirates were looking for something" he put down his backpack that he been carrying for a while now.

"Yes..." Callum is already accepting the worst.

"I think I know what they are after" after saying that Ezran opening the bag. Callum's eyes turn wide and close it immediately.

Callum's face turns red from all the anger that now risen within him, "Instead of going to the kitchen and pack for food. The one job I asked you to do. You did this" 

The boy's eyes turn scared, Ezran never saw Callum this angry before. Even Bait is starting to get scared. He couldn't help it. The secrets tunnels of the castle are a large and confusing place. Instead of the kitchen, he found something else. He completely forgot about his task and leave as soon as possible. 

Ez eyes started to get glassy, "I'm sorry. You know how easily distracted I am"

Seeing his brother's reaction, Callum only sighs. Fighting won't help them now. They have one job now, that is to find a sailor or a captain that somehow don't want to trade their heads for bounty and kind enough to give them a ride from this side of the world to another. 

Looking around his surroundings again, Callum notices something in the distance. A tavern. surely at least one person is kind enough to give them a ride. Right? he found a couple a stack boxes high enough to hide Ezran and bait in, as long as bait didn't do any glowing tricks. He grabs his brother's hand and leads him to under the boxes. 

"Stay and don't get caught. If you see someone running to you run to the tavern over there..." Callum point at the tavern he was looking at earlier "I'm going to search for help" 

Before he could leave. Ezran caught his hands and shake his head, "I'm going with you" 

"Yeah, an awkward teenager and a kid walk into a tavern. That wouldn't cause any suspicious looks" His voice sound meaner than he intended, seeing the hurt expression in his younger brother face, his voice softens "It's going to be okay Ez... hide, and if someone runs after you then you can go to the tavern, okay?"

Not liking the idea, Ezran nodded anyway and let go of his brother's hand. He hides under the boxes, hugging Bait closely. 

The older Prince then turns around, making sure the hood covers his face then walks towards the tavern. Once he reaches it, he looks back one last time to where he had left his brother. Making sure he is still there. Ezran notices this and gives a thumbs up for good luck. Callum couldn't help but smile. His hand reach the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Ohh its not a pleasant feeling. Not only this place is filled with pirates, outlaws, and ruffians. He is basically a target that is willingly walking into a lion's den. But he has no other choices right now. They need a boat and a boat needs a captain. Callum is no sailor. He is barely a prince, being adopted and all that.

Glady the cloak he is wearing is hiding the Katolian colors that he is wearing, making him look like another traveler. The rest of the tavern stare at him for a while before going on with their activities as usual. For a second, Callum's heart had stopped because he feels eyes around hi but proceeds to ignore it. He walks to where people are the least present, the corner of the bar table. He sits awkwardly, praying his cover is not blown yet. 

"What y' up for?" Callum jump from the sudden noise, almost falling from his chair.

The boy tries to cover his face with help from his hood. He really wasn't ready for this. He stayed silent which is probably a stupid decision. But the person that had asked him a question just raised an eyebrow and grin softly.

"You're not from around here are you?" The girl teased, placing a glass of water in front of the prince.

Callum chuckled nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, when people as awkward as you walk into a tavern either they ask for a death wish or they searching for somebody," The girl said, lower her head to sneak a glance at Callum's face. 

Once their eyes meet, he was at awe. The girl is not a girl at all but an elf. With the pointy ears and everything. Her skin is pale white with strange purple markings on her face and white hair. She is breathtaking. Callum knows that elves are more common here near the shore than at the capitol. But he never knows that elf could be this pretty.

Realizing what he was thinking, Callum lowered his head more. Cheeks red and warm, he tries to cover his face more. The elf becomes more curious at this young traveler. She leans away from his gaze and put her hand on the bar table. 

She sighs, "Look obviously ya' not here for booze. What are you looking for maybe I can help?"

This is his chance but before he could say anything. He heard the door slams open. Callum eyes wide open when he saw the men that had been chasing him and his brother for the last hours walk down to the bar table. He covers his face quickly and turns the other way, grabbing the glass of water that the elf had given him and pretending to have a drink.

She noticed this however but before she could ask, one of the men slams coins on to the table. Looking happy as ever.

"Oy elf, bring me and ma' boys some ale would ya'!" He yelled. 

Callum shivers, they didn't notice yet. Still turning the other way, he looks around the tavern. Plotting an escape. The sooner he gets out the sooner he can grab his brother and run.

"Shut it! will ya' with money like this shouldn't you spend it somewhere more fancy?" Callum heard the elf respond bitterly. 

The men just laugh, "We will once we got our bounty. We just captured a bloody Prince! say you haven't seen one running around, brown hairs, greens eyes a bit scrawny looking" 

Callum breath hitches, great. His cover is blown now. 

"No" what? did he hear her correctly, " You need to be more specific! a lot of people came here ya' know. Besides, you said you already capture the Prince"

The men then chug the ale presented to him with his men, "Aye, but the other one is a bastard Prince. We captured the air to the kingdom of Katolis, Harrow firstborn not the step-prince" 

Callum flinch, trying to settle the reality that his brother had been captured. His eyes widen and his heartaches. He shouldn't have left him alone, this is his fault. Suddenly he heard a glass breaking, waking him up from his thought. The whole tavern is staring at him now. The glass that he held had fallen to the ground without him realizing it. 

The men, of course, noticed something familiar about the boy cloak, "Wait- aren't you..."

"Goodness boy, I can't take my eyes off you for one second can I?" He hears the elf exclaim, he stayed there confused for a second, panicking. 

The men then raise his eyebrow, "Ya' know this fella?" 

She walked out of her station the grabbing his shoulder, shielding him from the men, "O this guy right here. Yea, he had a big tab to pay. One of those wasted guys ya' know?" she then guiding him to the door behind the bar table. 

"Hey! wait-" The men exclaim before both of them entered the room. Hiding from the bounty hunters. 

She closes the door quickly, "Ya' owe me one" she smiles.

"What the hell is happening? why is there a human here?!" another elf suddenly asks, his skin is light marron and his hair is as white as the girl with a spiral marking around both of his shoulders. He stared at Callum strangely not sure what is happening.

Thank god because Callum is not sure himself. 

"Ethari, there's a situation outside. Can you handle it for me please" She asked nicely, knowing he can't refuse.

The older elf mumble grumbly, "I go to the forge for one second and ya' already made enemies" 

"Love you Ethari," She said before watching him leaving the room to the bar in front. 

When Callum can finally breathe calmly, he suddenly loses the feeling of his legs and falls in front of her. The elf is shocked not sure what to do.

"I-" Callum tried to speak, "Thank you, thank you so much"

The elf bends down and pats his shoulders, "Ya' look really desperate. The name Rayla by the way. Is it true what they said?" 

Callum nodded, "They took my brother. I should have never left him alone" 

"Yeah it's pretty stupid" Rayla then realizes what she said, "But, you here safe. Horray..." She tries to cheer him up.

She not the most comforting person in the world. But when she saw the boy walking in her uncle's bar she knows something is up. She just didn't expect a fucking prince. 

Then the door opened then The elf that Callum recalls were named Ethari walk in. His face looks exhausted. 

"You need to go," He said to the Prince, "It's dangerous and risky to keep you here"

Rayla then stands up, "C'mon Ethari his brother just got captured. At least let him stayed for the night"

Callum doesn't know why Rayla is being so nice to him. He is a stranger. A prized stranger. She could have turned him in and get some money for herself but he's still here. Safe from those men. Not saying the same for his brother though. 

Before Ethari could protest, Rayla gave him a look that Callum noticed. He doesn't know what it means but Ethari face softens in defeat. 

"One night. That's it" He said before leaving them and gone upstairs. 

Callum gives the sincerest of smiles to Rayla and the elf gladly return it, "I have to get back to work, we will talk about this later"

She then opens the door and disappears behind it leaving him alone in the room. Worrying about his brother.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is with you. You're never this persistent before?" Then Ethari eyes widen, "Could it be-"
> 
> "Really Ethari? Ya' think I would fall in love at first sight. In a tavern of all places" Rayla interjects.

"Ethari please... He needs our help" Callum hear Rayla plead from downstairs.

After the tavern closes, Rayla checks on the Prince once more before Ethari called her upstairs to 'talk'. He feels bad because he realized how problematic his condition is right now. His brother is captured, a pretty elf just saved his skin for some reason, and he has nowhere else to go. Also, no particular plan to get get out of his predicament. He's not surprised if Ethari decided to kick him out, he secretly wishes he didn't though. 

Callum then hears the door closing. It sounded more like the door is slamming against the wall. Not being able to eavesdrop the conversation anymore he sits in front of the fireplace keeping himself warm.

Meanwhile in the forge upstairs. Rayla and Ethari got in a pretty heated argument.

"Rayla, I know you have a soft spot for this kind of thing. But this time is far too dangerous. The Prince's faces are already hung all across the harbor. This is not smart" 

Rayla then sighs, "I can't just give up on people in need" 

"What is with you. You're never this persistent before?" Then Ethari eyes widen, "Could it be-"

"Really Ethari? Ya' think I would fall in love at first sight. In a tavern of all places" Rayla interjects.

Ethari rolls his eyes "I'm just lookin' out for ya'. You can't help him that's final" he then walks to Rayla grabbing her shoulder, "Please Runaan make the same mistake and disappeared out at sea. I don't want to lose ya' too" 

Seeing Ethari plead like that. Rayla couldn't help but give in. Ethari, therefore, hugs his 'daughter' then proceeds to walk to his room. Rayla sigh then walks downstairs to see the Prince sitting by the fire. With worried plastered all over his face. Fearful of his brother's fate.

"Hungry?" Rayla asked.

Callum shakes his head, "I'm worried about my brother. I don't know if he had eaten yet" 

The elf-girl let out a deep breath and sits beside the young Prince keeping him company. The fire keeps both of them warm since the air around the harbor is usually cold at night.

"If I were you I'll be worried too" 

Callum sighs, this person has been nothing but kind and helpful towards him. He wants to repay her kindness but lacking the way to do so. He is no longer the Prince of Katolis, he can just reward her with gold as he, please.

"Thank you again. I'm forever in your debt, " Callum smiled softly, "But why? You know you can just turn me in. Grab the reward and go about your day. Why bother helping a stranger" 

Soft chuckles escape from Rayla lips, it was the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. Her little laughter makes the Prince smile wider for some reason.

"I don't know. Runaan my 'dad' used to help traveler all the time with Ethari help also. I guess get that from him. He is a tough man, scary and bitter if ya' don't know him personally. But, with his family and people in need..." Rayla look at the fire and smile, "He's the total opposite " 

The Prince noticed the sad tone could it be?

"Is he-" he stopped instantly feeling ashamed "I'm sorry I shouldn't ask questions-"

" it's okay. One day he was helping this woman that needed to take off to Lux Aurea. But then he never returns. That's why Ethari been bitter about travelers ever since" she interrupts him.

Feeling regret, Callum fell silent. He didn't mean too. It just blurted out of his stupid brain.

"Hey it's okay? It's not sad as it's used to. Stuff like that changes people. I used to be as sarcastic and mean as him when I was little. But now..." She pointed herself while smiling, "A fucking softie" 

Callum couldn't help but laugh, "A softie wouldn't say fuck" 

"You're a Prince. You shouldn't say that either" Rayla giggled in response.

Laughter crammed the room. For a minute Callum feels his bothers just melted away. It's been a long couple of days for him. It feels like forever since he could smile and snicker like this. Especially in front of a girl or an elf in that matter. 

"I need to save my brother, " Callum said determent, "I will bring both of us to Lux Aurea or I will die trying" 

A grin filled Rayla's face, she then looks at the stairs then the window, she noticed that today is the full moon. Thinking for a moment. Callum catches this and stares at her confused. It looks like she was planning something.

"That's the spirit" Rayla then stands up and offering the Prince her hand, "Let's do it tonight" 

Callum's eyes widen. He could not believe his ears. She's joking right.

"Fun fact about Moonshadow elf. We are very stealthy" 

Their hands meet and Callum rise from the ground, "Wait, now? We are saving my brother right now?" 

Rayla walks over the window near the staircase and looks outside, "No Stupid Prince next year. Of course now. Its the full moon. Where our power is at its peek" she explains.

Now Callum can see the 'sarcastic' personality she just explained earlier, "We can't just barge into enemy territory without a plan. Besides we need to escape immediately after, we need a boat for that" 

Rayla then walks upstairs ignoring the Prince completely. Leaving him wondering downstairs.

The young elf walk towards Ethari room, opening it slightly to see if he is asleep. She noticed the sleeping figure and open the door wide enough so she can sneak in. She tip-toe around the room and grabbing his bow and arrow. Before she closes the door she muttered sorry to the sleeping figure and walk downstairs.

"What is that?" Callum asks the contraption in Rayla's hands.

She walks towards the window and gestures Callum to come closer, "Do you have a pencil? And paper?" 

Callum shook his head. He had a sketchbook that he always carried but he left that with Ezran. He then notices one on the table near the pantry. He grabs those and gives it to Rayla.

"Give me your back, I want to write something" raising an eyebrow, Callum turns around anyway. Feeling Rayla writing something on his back, don't know why but this is able to make him flush and make his face turn a slight shade of pink.

Feeling like an eternity Rayla is finished her letters. She then grabs a ribbon from her pocket and tied the letter to one of the arrows. The arrow is now placed on the bow, Rayla aims east before pulling the bow back and firing the arrow into the sky. 

As soon as the arrow reaches a certain height it forms a bird, flying east to the direction of the harbor. 

"There now he knows we are coming" 

"He? Who- wait you're going too?" Callum asks.

"I might know where your brother is. Those men earlier. I recognize them. Their base is not far from here" she then folded another letter that she had written and walked towards the pantry.

Callum still cannot process the stuff that is happening, "Wait. Are you helping me?" 

"Yes, you dumb Prince! Now come on. Before Ethari wakes up and the moon is gone" Rayla snaps.

Rayla put the letter on top of the table and each for her cloak beside the door before opening it.

Callum fidgets nervously, "We are talking about pirates assassins here. They have swords. I don't even understand the plan, do we have a plan?"

"I'll tell you on the way there besides..." Rayla grins, she opens the door of one of the most cupboards and reaches for something deep inside it. "I've got these"

Two blades, she holding two blades. The way Rayla held them already convince Callum that she is experienced in a sword fight. The Prince then smile. This is really happening. They are going to save his little brother.

Callum grins, "I thought you said you are a fucking softie" 

Rayla retract the blades smiling proudly, "Not anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Yes I try to update this a often as I can. Let me know what you think. I planning to do at least 5 chapters with this one. So enjoy every bit of it.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course, I cannot have you messing this up" the honesty in Rayla voice is somehow charming, "Remember, stay put!" before she could go, Callum grabs her arm stopping her attempts.
> 
> "Wait!" before she could go, Callum grabs her arm stopping her attempts, "Here, so he'll know who sent you"

Feeling cold and hungry, Ezran curls himself to a ball, hugging bait close to him. The glow toad croaks slightly, assuring the Prince. Ezran smiles weakly at his friend.

They get into a pretty difficult predicament. Callum to him to hide, so he did. Callum told him to run when he noticed men is chasing him, so he did. Before he could reach the other side of the street. One of them grabbed his hair and knocked him out.

He wakes up in a cage, his bag is gone but gladly bait stayed with him. Seeing the glow toad face makes him feel calmer and less lonely. Ezran tries to make sense of where he is. Men are drinking and making all sorts of trouble around the fireplace. Some guy rattled his cage earlier, it's was so loud he woke up scared and with a headache.

Ezran looks around with fear, his brother is nowhere to be seen. He leans the farthest from everyone. Leaning on the walls of the cage, trying to ignore bad words that come out of these men's filthy mouths.

"I'm sure that was him," a man said, "I almost got him before an elven whore cut in and her 'Daddy' had us kicked o-"

A fist meets the man's face, making him fly to Ezran cage. Slamming his back on the walls making a huge rattle sound. Bait had jumped to the side while Ezran leans back, with shock and fear in his eyes. He could have sworn he hear bones cracking. The man did not wake up from that fall. The pirate that had punched him. Ezran guessed is the Captain, walk towards him grimly. Ezran looks down on the ground, trying not to make eye contact at his red-bearded face filled with scars. One of his eyes is pure white with red tint around it. He steps on the body that laying face down in front of the cages.

"If ya' don't want ta' end up like this fella, be'er start talking" The voice alone can kill a soul if he wants to, " Where is the bastard prince?"

Ezran shakes his head in fear, "I don't know, he was walking to the tavern. It's on the other side of the street where you found me"

Ezran body then jolts when he hears rigging metal around him, the sound worsens his headache. The Captain had hit the cage with his hook-hand before laughing in amusement. Ezran can feel tears falling on his face, feeling overwhelmed by everything. He curls back into a ball, hugging his knees.

The Captain then leave the Prince cages and walk to one of his men, "Burn it!"

His men were taken aback at their sudden command, "Boss-"

"Ya' want to end up like him" His hook shining by the fire, "Go ahead" he threatened.

No question asked those men walked out of the room, leaving the Captain and the Prince alone. The bearded-fella look at the scared Prince one last time then settle on his throne-like chair and closes hi eye falling into a deep slumber.

Outside of the area however, behind the bushes hidden a human and an elf that is plotting a rather simple plan to free the younger prince. Rayla said at midnight she can become fully invisible, she will come in break Ezran out and leave. Again, it's not the most detailed plan in the world but Callum trust her fully.

"So I'll just stay here? while you do all the fighting" Callum protests after Rayla explains the short and simple plan.

"Of course, I cannot have you messing this up" the honesty in Rayla voice is somehow charming, "Remember, stay put!" 

"Wait!" Callum grabs her arm stopping her attempts, "Here, so he'll know who sent you"

Callum takes off the red scarf that he had worn his entire life then proceed to wrap it around the elf neck. He didn't see Rayla resisting so he continues his action. Feeling his cheeks flush deep red he back away scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Rayla giggles slightly, "It will blow my cover ya' know" realizing this Callum's eyes widen before he can say anything Rayla touch his scarf warping it around her neck more tightly, "But don't worry, in some culture I heard red means good luck" she winks at the Prince before taking off.

The red his cheek grows in deeper, "Yeah, like that's what I been experiencing the last few days" he muttered to himself.

Before Callum could take a look for Rayla whereabouts he hears sounds coming from the distance. He then hides deeper in the bushes, covering his mouth so he would make any noise. He then heard voices he recognize from his previous encounters.

"Why the boss wants us to burn the tavern?"

What?

"Fuck the reason ya' muttonhead. He will kill us if we' didn't" the other one respond.

No, Ethari. waiting until those men are far enough, he looks back to where Rayla had left. He jumps anxiously conflicted about his sudden predicament. He then turns his gaze to the shortcut that Rayla had shown him when they were walking here earlier. The one that will lead him straight to the tavern. He curses under his breath and started running into the woods. Towards the tavern.

...

Rayla can feel her powers began to show. She looks at the abandoned building seeing an opening on top of the ceiling, she then notices some stacks barrels on the exact spot where the opening is. She walks closer to it and saw a rope long enough to left dangling. She wraps it around her shoulders.

She smiled and retract her blade, turning it into a sickle. She walks back a few paces before she makes a run for it. Her feet meet the middle of the barrel before she takes a huge leap high enough for her sickle to touch the edge of the ceiling. She pulled her body upward until her body is rested on the roof.

Standing herself upright before tip-toeing to the opening she saw earlier. The place is abandoned to the brim. She only sees one incompetent Captain snoring his ass off and the brother Callum couldn't shut up about. Poor thing curled up in ball hugging a yellow, toad-creature?

Knotting the rope around her blade, pulling it a couple of times to make sure it safe. She digs the weapon on the edge of the wood and letting the rope fall beneath her before her body climbs down slowly.

Bait noticed the sound of a rope being let down behind him. He croaks to wake Ezran up. The boy's eyes flicker open to see what bait is fussing up about. Ezran looks around to something a little bit odd, its Callums scarf floating in mid-air with an also floating in mid-air blade.

A loud thumb can be heard on the ground, The Captain flinches slightly from the noise then go back to his endless snoring. Callum floating scarf comes closer towards Ezran and Bait. Both of them look at each other confused but amused since it is a strange sight.

"Hey Ezran!" He heard someone whispered.

Ezran then realized the scarf is talking to him, "Umm hey... Callum's scarf"

The Prince cannot see Rayla rolling her eyes behind the Moonshadow magic, "Uh, no. I'm Rayla. Your brother sent me" The elf looks around making sure the Captain is still asleep, "You didn't notice a key somewhere?" she asks.

Ezran shakes his head. Rayla sighs walking towards every box and wooden pillars for the key, then she noticed something under the sleeping Captain's beard.

"Nexus, you gotta be kidding me" Rayla whined silently, carefully not to curse in front of a kid.

She unwraps the scarf on her neck and giving to Ezran through the cage, making her invisible fully. Rayla walks slowly to the man. Retracting her blade silently from a sickle to a sword. Her steps are visible on the ground beneath her as she approaches the fella. When she gets close, she notices how awful the stench of his body is, she almost made a gagging sound.

The blade grows closer and closer to the rope that is loose around his neck. Once the blade touches the rope, Rayla tugs it gently to cut it free. Since this is a delicate situation she cannot just yank the rope free, she had to wait until every fiber on that rope is cut by her blade.

The two ends separated and the key falls from his chest to the ground making a metal sound loud enough for him to hear. The Captain slowly opens his eyes, Rayla quickly hides her blade to her back and step on the key, making both objects invisible to the eyes. The Captain looked around for a second but seeing the Prince still in his cell, he returns to his slumber almost immediately.

Rayla holds her breath until she is sure that that stinky old man falls back to sleep. Slowly bending down to reach the key under her shoe, she grabs the dam thing and returns to Ezran cage.

Seeing the key floating in the air brings joy to Ezran face. Apparently his smile is infectious and causes Rayla to also smile under the moon illusion and put the key in the gasket. Turn it over slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. Ezran walks towards his freedom carrying his bait in his arms.

Ezran goes to his backpack quickly, the other ruffians had left on the ground unintended. Feeling nice that the thing is in his possession again, he then felt something is dragging his clothes. The invisible being that just saves his life suddenly lifts him so he can reach the rope that still dangling on the ceiling. Both of them climb their way up, once Exran is up there he cannot help but take a very deep breath on the ocean breeze. Its rather cold for his liking but this cold air, beat trapped away in that cage any day.

Rayla body starting to go back to the way it was, seeing how the cloud covers the moon right this very instant. Ezran realizes this is the person that just saves his life is not a human but an elf. An amazing and pretty one he might add. Now that he can see her figure, Ezran pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay buddy, we're not safe yet" She pushed away feeling uncomfortable.

Ezran smile gratefully, "Sorry, you just safe my life"

"Yeah, let go before you brother gets-" her voice stopped when she saw the night sky filled with a hint of orange "Worried"

For a moment it seems like a forest fire, but the smoke is much too far. it coming from the direction of the harbor. Something inside Rayla doesn't feel right. She looks down to where Callum suppose to hide but he is no longer in the place where she had left him.

"Oh no, that tavern isn't yours, isn't it?" Ezran suddenly brings up the topic, "Because that mean old man earlier said he gonna burn it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy another one. How is it? 2 more chapters to go. I hope it is good. I'm taking a bit break from writing Unravelling and want to try other AU's and write one-shots to refresh my brain. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because she is raised by four elves that have the same core principle" Villads respond, petting his parrot. 
> 
> "Really, me? Since when I have guts. I'm a worrier than a brawler" Ethari exclaim, disagreeing with the pirate statement. 
> 
> "No, selfless" Villads stare at the elf even when he cannot see, " Ya' four have that, your surprised when it passed down to that girl?"

When Ezran and Rayla arrive at the scene, they were already too late.

The place is already swallowed by bright red flames. Rayla heart aches at the sight. Putting both her palms at her mouth, she cannot believe it. Her childhood home, her stuff, everything is consumed by fire. Every second standing there watching the scene bring pain to her chest and her head.

Guilt starting to emerge inside Ezran, he shouldn't have told him about this place. He guessed the tavern is her home. He just lost his home yesterday, he knows how she must feel right now. Not feeling sure what to do he just stand beside her and watch her reaction to this awful tragedy.

Something then pulled their arms aggressively and leading them to the alley that Ezran once captured in. Rayla reacting fast pulled her arm away -taking ezran with her and retract her blade. She is in a bad mood right now, she will gladly cut someone's hand off right at this second but, before she can do that guilt is there so slice her hearts out beause she see who had brought her and Ezran here.

"Ethari-" her voice breaks,

"No, we discuss this later. Come! **your Prince** , is waiting" The grown elf interjects.

Feeling like crap, Rayla grabs Ezran's hand and leading him to where Ethari had left off, following behind him. Every second that passed, the guilt that both of them are feeling right now made the walk feels so much longer than it is. After a while, a house can be seen from the distance. It's standing on the edge of the harbor, behind it a huge ship is floating on the water. Ezran caught the sight of Callum smiling widely, letting Rayla hand go he ran to his brother. The brothers is once again reunited. The sight gives a slight smile to Rayla's lips but it disappears almost too soon.

Rayla glance at the man that is walking in front of her, she wants to say something-anything but no words can come out of her mouth. Almost as if the guilt is preventing to apologize. Feeling more like crap she stayed silent and keep her head down.

When they all go inside the house, From the kitchen appear a man with eye patches covering both of his eyes, "Rayla, nice seeing you safe and sound" his voice sounded concerned.

"You cant see- _Squwak_ " a bird replied behind them, closing the doors and fly to the man's shoulders.

"Rayla. A word" Ethari calls her 'daughter' name gesturing he wants to talk in another with the elf-girl.

Before she can take another step, Callum quickly stands in front of the Rayla. Looking like he got something to say and Ethari will listen to every single bit of it.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you but don't blame Rayla for doing the right thing" He glances at Rayla's terrified face, "She saved my brother. She saved me! if we haven't gone to the base, they would brunt down the tavern anyways. Please, it's my fault every bit of it. If you want someone to blame I'm ready-"

"Callum enough" Rayla interjects, "You don't have too-"

Ezran suddenly comes up in front of the elf-girl as well, "Please sir, she saved my life. My brother is right we owe our life to her. She's our hero"

Looking at the sight in front of him Ethari just sighs defeat, falling to the chair in the room rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't matter. Our home. Do you know how much that home meant to me? to Runnan!" He looks at Rayla when saying his husband name, "It's all that left of him"

The children fall silent at his last statement. Rayla trying her hardest not to cry, her gaze directed at the floor. Her eyes just can't take a look at Ethari face, feeling more guilt rising within her.

"Awkward- _squawk_ "

All of their face towards the red-head man with his parrot that clearly feels uncomfortable by the situation, more uncomfortable now that his parrot had to make things more displeasing than it already is.

"Aye, how 'bout ya' kids your foot upstairs, eh. I think some of us will have to drink in this... unfortunate situation" The blind man says trying to cut the tension.

The kids didn't even protest, they walk upstairs. Leaving the grown-ups downstair. A sightless pirate with narcolepsy and a Moonshadow elf that just lost his home. There will be a lot to talk about.

...

The room wasn't so big, it just stairs connected to a floor upstairs their isn't even any walls, a bed, and a nightstand. Ezran fall asleep almost instantly, his snore can be heard from on top of the bed. Before that Ezran offered Rayla the bed since she did save her life and did the most tiring activities in efforts to save his life but, Rayla refuses. Saying she doesn't feel like sleeping.

Callum tried talking to Rayla but she said she was fine even though he knows she is lying. Feeling like he doesn't want to trouble her more he walks towards the bed.

"Callum what are you doing?" Callum is lifting his little brother up, he sat him down the floor that surrounded with blankets and his jacket.

Covering the boy with blankets Callum smile at the person that had saved his little brother's life, "You deserve the bed tonight. Don't even try to protest, go to sleep when you're ready"

Rayla wants to protest but words are not coming out from her mouth again. She feels all sorts of emotion right now, it's making her tired. Physically and emotionally. She walks over to the bed. Laying on top of it.

Seeing this Callum feel glad, at least this way she will at least get a night of better sleep. Even though its morning already. Laying down beside his brother, tugging at the blanket so it's covering his bare-jacketless shoulders.

He looks up to where Rayla is. She is facing the other way, blankets covering her whole body, "Hey I know it doesn't mean anything right now but-"

Rayla turns to face Callum, "No don't, you didn't owe anything to me. In the end, I'm just doing something reckless and stupid" she sighs, "I'm not good enough and definitely don't deserve your prai- "

"Stop!" he interrupts, "You just saved the only family I had left. You saved me. Rayla your the most amazing person I've met. Your kind, selfless, and fearless not to mention stupidly beautiful"

Callum blush when he said the last part but so far he not saying anything that wasn't true, "I know I cannot replace the memories that Runnan had left on that house, but I can replace the house once I get to my aunt Amaya. You deserve every gold in the world for the bringing my brother back to me"

Rayla is touch by his words, really she is but it didn't make her feel better. But its a start she guess. She doesn't want to say anything that will make her feel embarrassed so she turns to the other side and puts the blanket over her body again.

A sigh can be heard, Callum starting to close his eyes preparing to sleep, "My brother is right" Rayla opens her eyes, "Your our hero" he said before falling asleep beside his brother.

Feeling like she's about to cry again, she sucks the feeling deep inside and closes her eyes. Feeling more helpless than ever.

...

"The kids already asleep?" Villads ask after seeing Ethari walk down the stairs, the Moonshadow just making sure they are really sleeping before talking to the red-headed blind pirate.

"Aye, like rocks" he responded.

Villads chuckled before sitting on the wooden couch, Ethari joined after. Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. Villads offer his liquor to the elf but Ethari kindly refuses, he is not much of a drinker.

"Still not drinkin' eh?"

"Runnan would never let me, it's not like he doesn't like it he knows what happens if I do" He smiled visiting a memory, "Irony isn't it, I have a tavern but don't use it for myself"

Villads laugh loudly, "I'm sure the boys will give you the money to rebuild that damm place. Besides where else I suppose to get free drinks"

The elf quickly glared at the pirate, "Your tab still exists, even though the thing burnt down" The blind man laughs again, this time awkwardly while taking a drink.

"What am I going to do? that child is wilder than her mother was when she was her age. I should have guessed whose she took after. Why couldn't she took after Lain" Ethari leans back, taking deep breaths.

"Because she is raised by four elves that have the same core principle" Villads respond, petting his parrot.

"Really, me? Since when I have guts. I'm a worrier than a brawler" Ethari exclaim, disagreeing with the pirate statement.

"No. Selfless" Villads stare at the elf even when he cannot see, " Ya' four have that. Now your surprised when it passed down to that girl?"

Ethari cannot fight back because it's true. Rayla parents died as a soldier protecting people in battle, Runnan disappears helping a stranger. Now his daughter is doing the same but instead of citizen or a nobody stranger, she is helping an outlaw Prince's of Katolis.

"She means good, I know that" Ethari snaps, "I'm just scared ill lose her too"

Villads sighs, "She's carting her own course my friend. She's not gonna stay in the tavern forever. This is her calling" The man then lay on the couch sideways, feeling sleepy, "She's a protector like her parents, like Runnan. Like you, protecting her alone for 4 years and she's still in one piece"

Ethari leans back on his chair starting to feel tired as well, "Thanks for the compliment " he said sarcastically.

Villads didn't answer, he is already fast asleep because the amount of liquor he took. Or is it his narcholepshy? We will never know. Ethari thinks about what Villads said. A protector, Is this really her calling. Maybe this is it, his little girl is finally growing up. He will finally let her make and fix her own destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, tell me what you think? I love writing Villads character. this so fun to write and imagine. Thank you for your support.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling away, both hands are holding each other's arms, "Besides, we need that gold anyways. I'm more a protector than a bartender" Rayla laughs at her own remarks, Ethari laugh as well glad that the face he will last saw of her, is her smiling.

The scent of saltwater is closer than ever before since the place is on the most edge of the harbor. Yesterday was clearly an exhausting and not so pleasant night for Rayla because of this she woke up early than anyone else, feel like needing some fresh air, she went downstairs to find Villads wasted on the couch, and Ethari sleeping on the chair beside him. 

Her feelings from last night come back like crashing waves and she wipes her tears that fall down her face. Closing the front door as quietly as she can, Rayla faces the reality that she's trapped in and walk towards the city. 

The elf-girl knows every part of this old town-harbor on the back of her hand now at this point. First moved here at the age of 7, Rayla is forced to be separated from her parents and brought to Runnan and Ethari. 

With her parents fighting on the front lines, she is used to not seeing them for a couple of years, she never complains. With Runnan and Ethari treating her so well, she has nothing to complain about and she understands the circumstances and situation a long time ago. 

Of course, she is a normal elf with feelings. Seeing some bakers and tailors or any stranger around town playing and laughing with their children, make the little Moonshadoow elf a bit jealous from time to time. No hatred ever once risen inside Rayla's heart for her parents, they are fighting for a noble cause and she would never hate them for that. Just, there is a desire to feel some sort of tenderness that can only be fulfilled with by her parents, she is their child after all. 

Runnan and Ethari are the greatest second parents any elf could ever ask for, the emptiness inside her heart is slowly being filled by their presents. Runnan taught her how to properly wield a dual sword at age 9 (without Ethari permission) and Ethari taught her about her culture, how Moonshadow elf draws power from the moon, and all the fuss about illusion magic that she never fully understood until now. She's truly grateful for every single person that had taken care of her this far. She will not dare to ask for more. 

Walking to the middle of the city, she notices smoke is still visible on a pile of rubble that was once her home. Something drooped inside of her stomach like it's telling her to go there, Rayla didn't have time to grab her stuff since the last night she was busy doing something else. Saving a stranger's brother from being commissioned or worse, sold.

Her feet touch the ash smeared pavement, Rayla eyes are looking for something dear to her. She will not leave this pile of rubble without it. After an hour or two looking for objects under burnt wood and stones till her hand is smudged black from all the dust and her body is just tainted with wood ash at this point. She finally found the stuff that she was looking for and walk back to Villads, ignoring the stare from the townsfolk about her appearance. 

Rayla never felt so weighed down before, it's maddening. It's the one thing that she hates more than anything. More than losing her parents and become a distant snarky bitch, more than losing Runnan and being oppressed of her feelings and becoming silent. What she hates more than anything in this existing is being a burden and a disappointment to her loved ones. 

So overwhelmed by her stress she didn't even notice that she already walked all the way from her destroyed home in the middle of town to Villads place on the edge of the city, didn't even notice when her feet are three steps away from falling down the edge of wood pavements surrounding the path and falling to the water. 

Rayla feels her body is pulled to another directed, stopping from both her thoughts and from falling down the edge. 

"Rayla, child! What are you thinking?" Ethari voice echos inside her head. 

He's right, What is she thinking? she causes trouble for everyone, she causes her house to be burned down, she almost gets caught in a crazy situation that she might not survive from, and now she almost falls dead in the water while looking like a corpse. Shes's not a hero, she's a fucking burden.

Ethari mind filled thousands and thousands of apologies when he sees the state her daughter is in right now. Covered with ashes and tired eyes, her face is pale with black streaks of dust around her cheeks which means she's been crying, a lot. 

The grown-elf lead her towards the terras, they were about to get inside when Rayla stopped her tracks. 

"Rayla, you need to rest-"

"No!" she screams, "That's not what I need...what I need-" once her voice breaks like that you can almost hear Ethari's heart breaks in two. 

"What I need... I need" She tried to say the words but all that came out is loud sobs, "i... IM SORRY!!" 

a hand reach for Rayla arms but she back away, "Moonshine it's not your-"

"BUT IT IS!" Rayla screams, "I shouldn't have run away like that, I should have better judgment. I should have learned from Runnan's mistake. He and I caused so many pains-" her sobs are getting louder, keeping her voice from talking clearly, "And I'm so stupid... I thought I was doing something right, but I just..."

Ethari is truly speechless, he never saw Rayla this downhearted before. The last time when he saw her any close to this state is when she lost her parents, that alone in the past is already a heartwrenching sight. Seeing her like this again, he thinks he should walk to her and hug her sadness away but instead he just stands still. 

After a couple more sobs Rayla can finally stand straight and look Ethari straight in the eyes, "I know now and its okay, I will never cause trouble for you again. I will never leave you like that again. I will not leave you as Runnan did"

That's all it took. Rayla is suddenly warped around warms pair of arms. Ethari is embarrassing her in a tight hug, his head is slightly rested painfully on top because of her horns. But none of that matters right now. 

"It's foolish for me to think that I can keep you safe forever" He whispered trying to not let himself cry, "The daughter of Tiadrin and Lain, hah. What am I thinking"

Rayla's tears damped the elf-man clothes, she hasn't cried like this in ages but for some reason, it's making her body feel just a little bit lighter. She knows what she wants, she wants to travel the world to help countless lives and be free. This town had given her nothing but bad memories and honestly, she is sick of it. 

She would never admit it to Ethari, he lost everything as much as she does. She cannot forgive herself if he ends up alone.

"Moonshine look at me" Violet's orbs look up and stare into Ethari's brown eyes, "You have greatness within you. I know that. Runnan knows that as well, never apologies for doing something right. Stick to it, you're worth more than you gave yourself credit for"

Ethari looks at the distance, a few meters from the house Villads is preparing to sail off, lifting boxes for the long trip he then looks at his daughter's face again smiling, "I'm just disappointed when you finally show the world what you made of..." he then lift Rayla head up to the side so she can see the ship as well.

"I would not be there to witness it" 

Rayla eyes widen at his words, he didn't just suggest. Ethari then pulls off his necklace, a gift from his parted beloved. He placed it around Rayla neck. This is it, his full blessings. A smile appeared at his red-tinted face looking at the amulet on her neck, looking as proud as ever.

"Ethari, are you sure?" Rayla look at the ship again, a few minutes away from parting, "You need me"

Ethari hugs her daughter again, " If one thing is truly important to you is out there, pulling you then get it. No matter how far you must be will to get it and when you found it, I will be right here. Waiting" he kisses her forehead, "Chart your own course Moonshine"

Rayla is close to crying her eyes out again but she sucks it in for Ethari sake. She then hugs him again realizing it will be the last she will saw him

Pulling away, both hands are holding each other's arms, "Besides, we need that gold anyways. I'm more a protector than a bartender" Rayla laughs at her own remarks, Ethari laugh as well glad that the face he will last saw of her, is her smiling. 

Finally, she runs. Rayla had never felt so free, it feels like she is walking on air. When she got in front of the plank that connects the ship to the shore, She looks at Ethari one last time giving him the sincerest of smiles, the one she hasn't done for ages, she truly feels like a kid.

"Ya' comin' Rayla, it's departing soon we need to race the storm!" Villads exclaims loud on the top of the deck preparing to lif the plank up. 

The Moonshadow elf grins, and walks towards the deck of the ship. Every step she took so far feels like it's her choice and boy is it a good one.

"Whoa Rayla, you look like hell" Callum appears from the inside cabin.

Rayla chuckles, "Yea thanks" realizing she still covered with dust and ashes, "I feel so fucking good though"

"You just cursed, it thought that was only for adults" Ezran popping out of nowhere with his lizard friend in his arms.

Callum scratches the back of his neck, "It is. Don't even try to say it or Bait will become real Bait" 

All of them then suddenly feel the ship is taking course, Villads already prepare everything and pull up the anchor. Now he is manding the wheel with his parrot help. The sun is still high above them and the weather is lovely, the storm that Villads had warned the royals kids must be him bluffing its a perfect day from sailing. 

The Harbor is slowly becoming tiny in the distance, Rayla somehow can ignore her ocean sickness because of how happy she is right now. She walks to the front of the ship where the stem is, she climbs some steps and just stood there for a moment. Breathing in the air, tasting every single notion of freedom she can have before she gets seasick.

"You look awfully happy" Rayla looks down to see Callum beneath her.

The elf girl climbs down, wiping any ashes that are left on her face then grin at the prince, "I don't know what you're talking about"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy that's it for now if I have time to continue this I will, for now, it's done. I want to explore Ethari character more so that's why he talks a lot in this chapter. Anyways tell me what you think. Leave a kudos, ill see on the next story >v<


End file.
